Forbidden Love
by MalevolenceCromwell
Summary: CHAPTER 15 IS UP ! Please read! Ron loves Harry . Harry is clueless and in a terrible relationship with Draco. all Ron wants is to be with Harry will Harry give him a chance? Please read and review . Intended slash . DMHP and RWHG Wwho's been loving Snape
1. untold love

Author - I don't own any of these characters . They belong to j.k. rowling .

**Dear , Harry .**

_**I remember the first time we met . **_

_**As if it were a few hours ago and not five years ago . **_

_**I was in love from the first time I saw you . **_

_**Your beautiful raven hair and your lovely green eyes . **_

_**I even made up an excuse to sit with you on the train . **_

_**You didn't know much about the magical world . **_

_**I couldn't believe it . Someone as great as you not knowing . **_

_**I even tried to impress you . . . but little did I know that a blonde would own your heart . Its to hard to believe that you with your brilliant green eyes and me with nothing of much could ever be together . **_

_**I was right not to get my hopes up . I know its to late now . **_

_**Your with Malfoy and I have someone too .**_

_**I wish I could give you everthing you wanted but . . . I guess I can't . **_

_**All I wanted too tell you is that I love you and I always will .**_

_**If I could have only told you before . **_

_**Maybe things would be different . **_

_**It's to late for that though . **_

_**Sincerely , Ron **_

Ron had been up most of the night trying to find a way to let his true feelings for his best friend be known .

He crumbled up the peice of parchment and cast it to the side . Where it joined all of his other failed attempts to right a letter .

" It shouldn't be this hard ! " Ron mumbled to himself .

" What are you doing ? "

Ron spun around there standing in front of him was his dream lover , Harry Potter . He was half a sleep though .

" H Hi , Harry . Nothing I was just . . . nothing . " Ron said hastily kicking the crumbled up letters into the fire . " Oi , I'm tired . I'm going to bed . " Ron quickly brushed past harry and disappeared up the dormitory stairs .

_He's been acting really strange lately ._ Harry thought to himself . He was about to go back up to the dormitory when something caught his eye . It was a peice of crumbled paper . Ron had forgotten all about that one . Harry wondered if he should pick it up . His name was written on the crumbled peice of paper in bold black letters . What harm could it do . Harry thought to himself as he uncrumbled the peice of paper .

Meanwhile , upstairs in the dormitory . Ron lay sleeplessly in his bed . All he could think about is Harry . He wondered what was taking him so long to come back up to the dormitory . Suddenly , the door opened and on the other side was an expressionless Harry Potter .

" Harry , what's wrong ? " Ron said climbing out of bed . Harry shut the door behind him and locked it . Ron didn't notice .

" Harry ? "

Harry walked up to Ron . They were so close that their bodies almost touched . Harry was a little shortier than him and had a small almost girlish figure .

Ron began to blush bright red . " Har - " Before he realized it Harry's lip were pressed against his .

Author - That's all you get for now ! I'll post more soon . Let me know how you like it .


	2. The beginning of something exciting

Harry's lips were sweeter than anything Ron had ever tasted . Lust began to boil within him . He could feel the blood surging straight to his member . He broke away from the kiss .

" Harry , what's wrong ? " Ron said trying to cover up his erection with his robes .

" Why did you kiss me ? "

"Your right , You could have told me how you felt before . I found your letter ."

Harry finally knew how Ron felt for him . Ron's face turned scarlet red .

" I ment everyword . Harry , I really do love you ."

" I love you too , Ron . For awhile , I thought that you didn't like me that way . I'm glad I was wrong ." Harry said as he embraced the other boy . They kissed eachother . Ron savored the tasted of Harry's soft lips .

" I want you so much ." Ron breathed as he nibbled on Harry's neck . Harry softly moaned . Sliding off pajamas , Intoxicated by lust . They eased onto the common room floor . Harry gasped as Ron began to kiss down his body . Down his chest , Down his stomach . He could feel Ron's hot mouth around his rod . Harry moaned loudly . He felt as if he was on the verge of insanity.

" Please ." Harry begged .

" Please , what ?"

"Please fuck me !" Harry moaned

"Sure." Ron grinned . Harry let out a muffled scream as Ron pushed inside him .

Ron groaned . Harry bit back whimpers and moans as his ecstacy grew higher . On the verge of climax Harry released a faint scream . Ron groaned and trembled . He collapsed on the floor next to Harry . They smiled at eachother . They laid there for what seemed like an eternity .

" We should probably get out here . Everyone will be back soon . " Harry said pointing at the window . It was nearly sunrise . " Yeah ." Ron agreed . They began to put back on their pajamas hurriedly .

"I'm so tired ." Ron said when the reached the boys dormitory .

" Me too ." Harry said as he laid down in his comfortable bed . " Ron ?"

"Yeah ?"

"What are we going to do about Draco and Hermione ?"

" I don't know . Let's decide later ." Ron said as he fluffed his pillow . " Night ."

"Goodnight." Harry said laying back in his bed . He knew there would be more nights like this . He smiled to himself and was fast asleep .

Dreamlover14 - I'll right more soon . The story gets a lot more interesting .


	3. the love I forgot

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with enthusiasm. Almost everyone was happily chattering away with their friends . Everyone , except Hermione .

She had been waiting for her friends for about fifteen minutes now . **_What is taking them so long ?_** She thought . _**Maybe they over slept** . _They finally arrived a few minutes later looking a bit tired and overly happy .

" Wonder what took them." Ginny whispered to the puffy haired girl sitting next to her . Hermione nodded .

" Hey , H'mione . " Harry said as they took their usual seats at the gryffindor table . Ron's smile faded into a small grin .

" Sorry we took so long . " Ron said kissing her cheek . She blushed a little . Harry's stomache churned a little .

" What's wrong , Harry ? " Ginny said sweetly .

" Nothing . " Harry said as he realized that he was staring into space. " Did you two have fun at the hufflepuff party ? "

" Yeah but it would have been more fun if you guys had showed up . " Hermione said . " Ron , stop eating so quick or you'll choke ! " At that moment she sounded exactly like Mrs . Weasley . Ron shuttered .

" Why didn't you two go ? " Ginny said interestedly .

" I was tired from Quidditch practice . " Harry said

" Yeah ? You sure it wasn't from snoging Malfoy . " Ginny said jokingly .

" No , nothing like that. " Harry said twirling his fingers .

" What trouble in paradise ? " Hermione asked looking alert all of a second .

" I don't know . " Harry shrugged " Sometimes he's just very distant." Ron looked over at the Slytherin table .Their he was . Draco malfoy sittin with his normal crew . The blonde looked brilliantly smug . **_How I hate you ! How I loathe and envy you ! You smug bastard !_** Ron hated Draco for having Harry . Ron could feel the hatred boiling deep inside him . His face turned bright red .

" What wrong with you ? " Ginny asked Ron .

" Oh , nothing . " Ron said shoving a sausage into his mouth .

Harry looked at Ron . Ron began to blush . Harry smiled . The morning went by quickly . Potions was the last class before lunch . The classroom was stuffy and smelled of an undescribable scent . After everyone was seated Professor Snape begin to speak .

" Open your textbooks and read chapter 12 . " Snape said sounding extremely agitated . _Asiatic Anti-venoms _had to be the most boring book Harry had ever read . Harry felt a familiar cold touch on his leg. It was moving upward .

" Draco , stop it ! " Harry whispered slightly blushing .

" Why ? You know you like it . " Draco said with a smug grin .

" Ouch! " Draco pinched Harry's leg .

" Ten points from gryffindor ! " Professor Snape said trying with all his might to keep his composure. Today he was more cranky than he had ever been . Just thinking about what happened the night before only made him angrier . He couldn't take his mind off of it . It had all started the night before when Remus Lupin tipped into his room . Remus didn't usually come to his room as he prefered they meet outside of Hogwarts every week . Due to a business trip with Dumbledore . Remus had spent two days longing for his greasy haired lover . Then yesterday when Snape returned he refused to talk to him . Remus sliiped into his room with full intent of making up the time missed. He knew that Severus was weak to his charm and used to his full advantage .

Everytime they participated in sexual activity Snape always walked with extreme discomfort the next morning . _He'll pay for this ! Damn werewolf ! _Snape thought angrily to himself .

Meanwhile , Draco was fondling Harry's legs . Harry tried to ignore him .

" Stop it or I'll - "

" You'll what ? Curse me ? " Draco grinned easing his hand into Harry's pants .

" Someone'll see ! "

" We're sitting in the back row ! No one will see , Potter . " Draco said using Harry's last name . Suddenly , pain shot through his foot . He screamed in the back of his throat . Harry stepped on his foot .

" Why you ! You'll pay for this later . " Draco grinned evilly .

" Whatever ." Harry said

" Class dismissed ! " Snape yelled . The students began to shuffle out of the class room .

" Harry ? " Ron whispered grabbing Harry's hand .

" Hey , what's up ? " Harry said turning around to face the taller boy.

" Meet me in the library in five minutes . " Ron said and walked off quickly .

_Wonder what that was about ? _Harry thought to himself .


	4. My beautiful little secret

As Harry walked through the empty hallway he couldn't help but think about Ron **. _I wonder what he wants ? Is it about last night ? Bloody hell ! _**His mind was going one thousand miles a minute . **_I'm acting like a schoolgirl !_** **_Calm down , Harry . _**Harry said trying to slow his pace as he reached the Library .The Library was quieter than usual . Mostly because it was lunch time . Harry spotted Ron sitting at a table in the back of room . A jolt of happiness went through him . He slowly walked over to Ron trying not to look bothered .

" Hey , what did you wanna talk to me about ? " Harry said sitting down next to Ron .

" Well . . . about last night - " Ron stuttered . The words stuck in the back of his throat like gum to a new shoe . He couldn't seem to speak . There was a silence . " I'd understand if you - " Ron felt those familiar soft lips pressed against his . Those beautiful lips that he had come to know as Harry's . Harry pulled away .

" If I choose Draco . " Harry finished his sentence for him. Ron nodded .

" No , when I said I love you , I ment it . Your the one I want to be with." Harry said grabbing Ron's hand .

" What do you think we should do ? " Ron asked .

" I don't know . Maybe , we should keep it a secret ? For now . " Harry said .

" Yeah, at least for now . " Ron said looking into Harry's green eyes . " It's not that I want to ! It's just . . . I don't wanna hurt "her" . " Ron quickly added seeing the sad look on Harry's face .

" I know what you mean . " Harry said laying his head on Ron's arm .

_" My beautiful little secret ." Ron thought as he rubbed his fingers through Harry's hair . _

Author - The story is only just beginning !


	5. Two loves but one heart

" Ron,wake up! " Harry said shaking Ron. Ron yawned and pulled Harry into bed with him. He put his arms around Harry. Harry blushed. Memories of the night before still in his head. His talk with Ron and the awesome sex afterward . He turned to look at the still sleeping boy. He looked so innocent when he slept. Harry noticed something that he hadn't before. Ron had freckles on his nose. _He's so damn beautiful._ Harry thought to himself. He eased himself from underneath his lover's arm. Ron snorted. Seamus and Dean were to busy laughing at Neville who had accidentally tied his scarf around his leg and throat to notice anything.

" Ron , wake up! We'll miss the trip to Hogsmeade! " Harry yelled shaking the boy again . Ron yawned and opened his eyes .

" Hey . " He said sitting upright and stretching .

" We'll miss the trip to Hogsmeade if you don't get ready . " Harry said softly . Ron walked over to the bathroom . _Nice ass._ Harry thought with smile . As if hearing what Harry had said Ron looked over his shoulder and winked at Harry . Harry looked away quickly blushing bright crimson .

" Can I get a little help over here ? " Neville gasped . The scarf was suffocating him . His cheeks turned slighty blue. Seamus quickly untied the scarf from around Neville's neck and leg .

"Thanks."

Ron came out of the bathroom and quickly dressed. Harry couldn't turn away. His soft , creamy body teasing Harry's mind. Ron laughed. Harry looked away again. Hoping that Ron didn't see him watching.

"Oi , Have you guys heard the rumors? " Seamus asked sitting on Neville's lap . Neville suddenly looked flustered.

"Umm . . . Seamus ? Your sitting on my lap. " Neville said blushing dark red.

" Oh , you don't mind? Do ya , love? " Seamus asked rubbing his hand through Neville's hair. Dean rolled his eyes.

"N- no . It's ok. " Neville smiled at Seamus. Ron , Harry and Dean exchanged confused looks.

"Anyway , rumor has it that there's a secret room somewhere in the school were there's a club for girls only . Seamus thinks that it might be a - I can't say it . It's so ridiculous . " Dean explained. " Seamus ! What the hell are you doing !" Dean said to Seamus who was now kissing all over Neville.

" What ?" Seamus breathed.

" What the hell are you doing ! "

" What the bloody hell does it look like ? " Seamus said and went back to kissing on Neville . Neville looked a little confused but wasn't complaining . Dean shook his head.

"I'm going down to the great hall before it's to late . " Dean said standing up and walking out of the room. Harry and Ron followed.

" Umm . . . Dean , what's up with Seamus ? " Harry said

" I dunno. He's been snogging everything that moves for the last few days. " Dean fustratedly walking quicker . " He must be on something! "

" What ever it is I wish I had some!" Ron joked but Dean didn't laugh. Harry did though .

" Hey , you guys . " Hermione greeted them when they reached the Great Hall. She ran up and kissed Ron. Harry felt sick . Watching them like that always made him feel sick . It was going to be a very long day .

On the way to Hogsmeade , Harry couldn't help but watch Ron . The way he put his arms around Hermione , the way he whispered to her. Harry had never been the jealous type but seeming them like that just boiled him up . Harry huffed . There was nothing he could do about it at the moment .

" What the hell is wrong with you ! " Draco said raising an eyebrow at Harry . " What are sulking about ? I showed up like you asked. "

" Nothing . I'm glad you came today ." Harry said smiling at the gray eyed slytherin . Draco turned alittle red . As he always does when Harry smiles at him .

" I said I would . " Draco said smiling back at Harry . " Now , give me your hand . " Harry blushed as his fingers intertwined with Draco's . They kissed softly . It would have been romantic if Parvarti , Patil and Lavendar brown were'nt watching .

"Ewww ! " The three of them said together. Disgust written across their faces. Draco grinned maliciously. Draco swirled Harry around and united their lips once again in a heated kiss . Harry moaned into Draco's mouth . Their tongues caressed. Lips working feverishly. Slowly they broke away. The three girls looked bewildered and disgusted at the same time.

" Dont you get the hint ! BUGGER OFF ! " Draco said angrily . The three girls huffed and held their heads high as they walked past them. More people had been watching them but quickly turned their heads . Ron and Hermione were two of those people.

"Their so cute together . " Hermione giggled. Ron looked a little paler. He turned away pretending that he didn't see it . Jealousy boiled inside him. Hermione shook his hand . " Are you ok ? "

"Yeah , I'm fine. " He answered but he wasn't fine. He hated seeing them that way. He pushed it to the back of his mind. He heard Harry laugh from behind them. At that moment all he wanted to do was go up and punch the gray eyed snake. It took everything he had to restrain himself. _Harry is mine . I don't care . _Ron told himself . Yes , it was going to be a very long day .

Author - I know the ending to this chapter kind of sucks but I had writer's block .

Ron - That's not writer's block . It's PMS .

Harry laughs

Author - shut up !


	6. interested ?

"Why do you buy those? " Draco asked crossing his arms .

"Because I like them." Harry said picking up a handful of peppermint creams . Honeydukes was Harry's favorite shop in Hogsmeade . Draco liked it too though he'd never admit it . " Lets see . I've got peppermint creams , droobles , chocolate frogs ,sugar quills, sherbet balls and every flavor beans . " Harry mumbled to himself as he walked to the cash register and paid for his items .

" What did you get ? " Harry asked Draco as he stuffed the candy into his bag .

"Exploding bonbons and Pepper imps . " Draco said exhaling puffs of smoke . Harry smiled . Meanwhile , Ron and Hermione were in Shrivenshaft's Quill Shop .

"Ron , which one do you like ? " Hermione asked raising two quills up in the air for Ron to see but Ron's mind was somewhere else or should I say on someone else. _Harry . Where are you ? _Ron thought with a sigh _. She talks so much ._

" Ron , are you listening ? " Hermione asked looking agitated .

"What - yeah I'm listening . " Ron said " What did you say ? "

"You've been acting very strange lately . " Hermione huffed " I said which one do you like best ?"

" The black one . " Ron said as Ginny walked in to the shop .

"Hey ginny ! " Hermione waved at the younger girl . Ron sighed and went back to staring out of the shop window . Standing across the street was Draco and his goons . _Where's Harry ?_ Ron thought standing up straight . Harry was nowhere to be seen. He watched until Draco was out of his line of sight. Harry apeared in front of the window arms crossed and poutting a little. Harry begin to walk off. Ron knocked on the window to let Harry know he was there . Harry turned around still poutting . Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation. Harry walked into the shop. He waved at Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey ." Harry said from the other side of Ron.

"Hey . " Ron beamed . " I thought you were on a date ? "

" I was , but he had something 'important' he needed to do . " Harry stated . " I'm bored . Wanna go to Zonko's ? "

"Yeah ! " Ron smiled. " Hermione we're gonna go to Zonko's . "

" Oh ok . " She said quickly and went back to her conversation with Ginny . Harry and Ron quickly left . "What were you saying ? "

" I was asking if you would go with me to _fille de rêve_ ? Ginny said twirling her thumbs. Hermione looked a little flustered . _Fille de rêve _was a - lets call it a girls club. Only girls were allowed in and for the most part it was secret , almost no one knew about it or its location except for the girls who went regularly and everyone else just believed it to be a myth.

" What ! That's just a myth , Ginny . " Hermione dismissed .

"No it's not ! Luna's been there . I think it would be fun. " Ginny argued. "please ? " Ginny said putting on her best puppy dog eyes .

"That's not fair . How am I supposed to argue with that ? " Hermione smiled . " You do know that mostly lesbians go there ? "

" Yeah . I know . We won't stay to long , just long enough to see what the buzz is about . " Ginny grinned

"Promise ?"

"I promise . "

"Ok , I'll go but if anyone hits on me . . . I'm gone . " Hermione stated .

" Ok . " Ginny said . " We'll go tonight. "

"Tonight ? "

"Yeah , or do you have something else to do ? "

" No,nothing . " Hermione said paying for her quills .

" It's settled than . " Ginny said with an even wider smile .

Author - _fille de rêve _means Dream girl in french . Keep that in mind .


	7. secrets

Authors note - **After** this chapter there may be femmeslash , yuri , yaoi , shojo-ai or what ever you wanna call it ! but if you don't like it than you might wanna leave .

* * *

"Pansy , what do you want ? " Draco asked staring worriedly at the black haired girl. 

"What ? No hellos ? No how are you doing , Pansy ? " Pansy smiled . Draco crossed his arms . He decided to play along with her little game .

" Hi , Pansy . How are you ? " He said sarcasticly . Crab and Goyle just stared .

"I'm fine, thanks . " Pansy said in a comical tone . " I did your christmas shopping . Everything is accounted for . It's in your dorm room . " She said looking a bit agitated . "Next time you'll do it yourself . You should have down your shopping early , like I did . " She stated but only caused Draco to grinned .

'What can I say ? I've been busy . " Draco said rubbing a hand through his platinum blonde hair . He was grinning from ear to ear from the thought his current sexual conquests . Pansy knew that grin like the back of her well manicured hand . She hated it when he grinned like that , it always ment he was thinking of something devious or something sexual . It unnerved her , though she would never say it .

" If potter only knew . " Pansy said aloud sounding amused . " How much of liar and a cheat you really are . It would probably break his heart . " Draco chuckled . He walked over to her and looked her dead in the eye . Most girls would be intimidated by having the slytherin sex god so close but not Pansy . She was different .

" What he doesn't know won't hurt him . " Draco smirked . He moved away from her .

" Anyway , your 'girlfriend' has been looking for you . " Pansy said .

" What ?" Draco said with wide eyes . " What 'girlfriend' ? "

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked down High street chattering away. 

" Do you think it's gonna rain ? " Ginny asked looking up at the sky.

"I hope not." Hermione said there was an uneasy feeling in her stomache . "Something bad is about to happen . . . I can feel it . "

"What ? " Ginny asked

"It feels like something bad is going to happen . " Hermione said looking abit uneasy.

"Yeah. " Ginny laughed " It's gonna rain." Hermione chuckled . The uneasy feeling had gone as quickly as it had come but the thought still remained. "Neville!" Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the shout. The tall , thin and somewhat narotic boy looked extremely disheveled. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were ruffled.

"Neville ?" Hermione said looking at the boy in utter shock at his state . Neville whirled around and his eyes got wide , following behind him was an equally disheveled Seamus Finnigan. They both gaped at them.

"Neville what happened to you two ? It looks like a tornado hit you guys." Ginny exclaimed.

"Umm. . . Nothing ? " Neville said as he and Seamus smoothed out the ruffles and creases in their clothes.

"It doesn't look like nothing . " Hermione eyed the boys. Seamus's eyes darted around as if he were watching for someone. Suddenly , a very tall and lanky boy ran out of the alleyway across the street. He looked as if he had just came out of a brawl. Neville pulled Hermione and Ginny back into the alleyway that they had just came out of. The boy across the street looked around and scowled . He walked quickly out of their view.

"Who is he looking for? " Hermione asked " What did you two do ? " Seamus hunched Neville. Neville looked around and quickly pointed to the other opening of the alley.

"We've gotta go ? " Seamus said " We'll tell ya later , ok ? " Not waiting for an answer Seamus and Neville walked out of the alley leaving the girls in utter confustion. What had happened ? Why were they acting so strange and who the HELL was the boy across the street ? Hermione was more confused than she had ever been in her life and Ginny felt the same.

* * *

" Harry , where are you ? " Ron asked looking around the shop for his secret lover. Harry and Ron had raced eachother all the way there . Harry had won . 

"I'm right here . " Harry said walking into the same aisle as Ron . " Where else would I be ? "

" I dunno . " Ron smiled . He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulling him close . Harry went pink .

"Ron , we shouldn't be doing this here . " Harry said looking down but he didn't pull away .

" Why not ? " Ron said pressing their forheads together . The store clerk and a customer were sniggering . They were staring straight at them ! They pulled apart . Ron cleared his throat .

" Er - you looked a little upset earlier . What happened ? " Ron asked picking up a pack of dungbombs .

" He's been cheating on me . " Harry said plainly . Ron was surprised. That's not really a proper word for it . He was totally flabbergasted .

"W-What ? " Ron had to ask again to be sure .

"He's cheating on me . " Harry repeated looking straight into Ron's eyes . " I can't say I'm surprised . He has never been the type to stay with one person for too long ." Harry saw the look on Ron's face . Confustion . " It's nothing . I don't wanna talk about it . "

" How is it nothing ! The guy is cheating on you ! " Ron said hysterically . " I should have known ! With who ? "

" Ron , I really don't wanna talk about this right now . " Harry said softly . " Can we please change the subject ? " He didn't want to linger on the thought of his boyfriends infidelty or on his own lack of loyalty . He was a Gryffindor after all . He was supposed to be loyal through and through . Even if Draco _was_ cheating on him . He shouldn't have been doing what he was doing with Ron . He was Hermione's boyfriend for Merlin's sake ! Though , he couldn't deny his feelings for the ginger haired youth . He knew he couldn't and refused to try .

" I won't say anything about it again . " Ron said . He was still fuming . The snarky ferret bastard had found some way to get underneath Harry's skin . " I can always just hex him into oblivion. "

" No ! " Harry argued adjusting his glasses . " He isn't worth you getting expelled for . Then who would I have fun with ? "

" Can't I just rustle him up abit ? " Ron asked seriously . Harry knew how much he hated Malfoy . He also knew that Ron would jump at the chance to beat the blonde bloody .

"No . It's best we just leave it alone . " Harry said . Ron looked dumpfounded . He was about to say something but Harry interrupted him . " Ron , please . " Harry said putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Ok . Ok ! " Ron said defeatedly . " I'll leave it alone . "

"Thanks. "

"For what ? " Ron asked arching his eyebrow .

" For listening to me . " Harry smiled " I know it is not always easy ."

" No problem , mate . " Ron smiled "Can I ask you one question though ?" At this Harry rolled his eyes .

" Go on . What is it ? " Harry asked tiredly . He thought he already knew what Ron was going to ask . It wouldn't be the first time he knew what the boy was thinking .

" Why don't you just leave him ? " Ron questioned .

* * *

A lot of questions to be answered . Mawahha hahaha 'coughs' Damn it ! I've got a bad cold . Anyway,Until next time , see u all later . 


	8. A picture of betrayal

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to post but school has been a killer . I'll post again soon . I hope to get a lot of reviews. Anyway, hope you like it . Oh yeah , I've gotta say this . The yuri and femmeslash have been postponed till next chapter . Thank you and have a nice day .

* * *

Ron , I really don't wanna talk about this right now . " Harry said softly . " Can we please change the subject ? " He didn't want to linger on the thought of his boyfriends infidelty or on his own lack of loyalty . He was a Gryffindor after all . He was supposed to be loyal through and through . Even if Draco _was_ cheating on him . He shouldn't have been doing what he was doing with Ron . He was Hermione's boyfriend for Merlin's sake ! Though , he couldn't deny his feelings for the ginger haired youth . He knew he couldn't and refused to try .

" I won't say anything about it again . " Ron said . He was still fuming . The snarky ferret bastard had found some way to get underneath Harry's skin . " I can always just hex him into oblivion. "

" No ! " Harry argued adjusting his glasses . " He isn't worth you getting expelled for . Then who would I have fun with ? "

" Can't I just rustle him up abit ? " Ron asked seriously . Harry knew how much he hated Malfoy . He also knew that Ron would jump at the chance to beat the blonde bloody .

"No . It's best we just leave it alone . " Harry said . Ron looked dumpfounded . He was about to say something but Harry interrupted him . " Ron , please . " Harry said putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Ok . Ok ! " Ron said defeatedly . " I'll leave it alone . "

"Thanks. "

"For what ? " Ron asked arching his eyebrow .

" For listening to me . " Harry smiled " I know it is not always easy ."

" No problem , mate . " Ron smiled "Can I ask you one question though ?" At this Harry rolled his eyes .

" Go on . What is it ? " Harry asked tiredly . He thought he already knew what Ron was going to ask . It wouldn't be the first time he knew what the boy was thinking .

" Why don't you just leave him ? " Ron questioned . Harry thought for a moment . It was true . Why hadn't he dumped Draco , yet? Ah , his plan . He he'd have to make Draco hurt . He couldn't tell Ron that though .

"I don't know." He answered . Just then Hermione and Ginny walked into the store. Ginny signaled for them to hurry up .

* * *

Harry and Draco walked back to the castle in silence . Long after, as they sat in an empty classroom neither had said a word to the other . Draco didn't like it but made no move to end the terrible quiet . They usually talked alot . Something was wrong and it made Draco uneasy. Was Harry mad with him ? He couldn't think of any reason why he would be , even when they did do homework together it was never **THAT** quiet . They were always talking about or doing something but here they sat that night not talking , not fondling , not snogging and **NOT** shagging . For once in their relationship they were doing nothing! It was more than odd , it was unnatural . The silence was killing him . The strange silence had to broken . Harry was sitting beside him on the couch finishing homework . After waiting a few more minutes and reaching the conclusion that Harry would not be the one to break the silence and began to talk . Draco did . 

" Why are you so quiet ?! " Draco exclaimed .

" What ? " Harry said nonchalantly .

"Why are you so quiet? " Draco repeated a little calmer than before .

"I'm doing homework , that's why . " Harry lied . The truth was he didn't want to be around Draco at all right then . Not after everything that he had found out . His boyfriend of two years had been cheating on him . For how long , he didn't know and muchless cared . He had been cheated on and thats all that mattered. Their relationship had never been perfect but atleast they were loyal to one another - he used to think . Maybe it was his fault ? He had never truly given Draco his heart . He couldn't for it belonged to someone else - someone he thought he would never have . At one point in time he had actually loved Draco , but maybe it wasn't love at all but desperation . Damn , fate has a funny way of working sometimes. Loving his bestfriend _who_ he thought he would never have . Waiting so long for Ron to realize that he loved him .

Realizing that they_would __never_ be . Finally losing all hope and moving on . Moving on with Draco none the less . Only to find out that Ron loved him too . Yes , fate is a funny thing .

"You were never this silent before. " Draco huffed leaning back in his chair . " Is . . . something wrong ? "

"Why are you complaining ? You've been undressing me with your eyes for Merlin knows how long now . " Harry said shuffling his homework and sliding it back into his bag ._ So , all the times that he said he was busy or had something important to do he was lying . That arrogant ferret bastard ! I should hex him ! _Harry quickly shook the thoughts from his head . Draco pulled him close . He could feel Draco's breath on his neck .

"Yes . . . " He whispered into Harry's ear causing the boy to shiver abit . "but there is only so far the mind can take me . How long has it been since we lasted shagged ?" Draco said placing ghostlike kisses on Harry's chin and neck .

"I . . . I don't . . . I can't remember ." Harry whispered . Draco slid a cold , pale , hand underneath Harry's shirt . Harry gasped as Draco's cold hand rubbed against his bare flesh . Harry mind kept telling him to pull away but his body would not listen . _Oh Merlin ! I'm as bad as the whores in Dudley's porno videos . I can't do this . _

" Draco . . . " Harry pulled away . His body finally obeying him . " I've still got homework to finish ."

"Do it later ! " Draco said kissing Harry gently . Harry pulled away .

"It's best if I finish it now . Snape wants it in by tommorrow . " Harry half-lied . His homework for Professor greasy git was due the next day but he wasn't intending on finishing it anytime soon . Harry looked up at the clock it was almost 9 o'clock . He had a study date with Hermione . " I gotta go . " Harry got up to leave , Draco grabbed his arm .

"Why ? "Draco asked pulling Harry back to him . His erection poking into Harry's lower back .

" Because . . . " Harry scoffed pulling away from Draco. " I've got somewhere _important_ to be, besides shouldn't you be spending time with one of your skanks." Harry turned to leave but Draco grabbed his arm again .

" What are you talking about ? _skanks? _" Draco asked scratching the back of his head trying to feign confustion.

"The ones you've been cheating on me with !" Harry growled . He had had enough . Draco had been playing him for a fool all along . He had to have been an idiot to have ever trusted the blonde git . How could he do such a thing and then look Harry straight in the eye and say he loved him . Harry had been completely loyal to him - well up until lately that is . He may not have been deeply in love with Draco but at least he had been loyal .

" What?" Draco asked still managing to look confused , though inside his heart had sunk into his stomache . Harry knew . He couldn't know!He wasn't done with Harry -not yet ! This couldn't happen !

" Don't play dumb ! You know exactly what I'm talking about ." He said angrily . " For how long have you been doing this ?"

" Harry , Honestly your being ridiculous . I'm not cheating on you. I've **NEVER** cheated on you ! " Draco lied .

"Oh really . . ." Harry said in an unnaturally calm voice. "Then what is this ?" Harry took a folded picture from out of his pocket . He unfolded it with out looking at it . He quickly shoved it into Draco's hand . The image made him sick . He had had the picture for a week but didn't dare reveal it to anyone . To think , this picture had brought all the betrayal and dishonesty in their relationship to light . All because of a picture .

xxxxxxflashbackxxxxxx

Harry lay in his bed. It had been a long week for him. Everyone had been acting insane . Ron had been acting strange and refused to tell him or Hermione what was wrong with him . When Hermione wouldn't help them to do their homework and went to bed , Ron grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of his chair . When Harry asked him what was wrong , he only groaned and left the room . For the rest of the week he seemed to be avoiding Harry , but he was to preoccupied to worry about Ron . They hadn't seen Ginny all week , not in the Great Hall , not in the hallways , nowhere . Hermione was worried and kept insisting that she was kidnapped and that someone should tell Dumbledore. Luckily , Ginny reapeared but with a secretive smile on her face and she wouldn't tell anyone were she had been , much to the horror of Ron who had thought she had been off somewhere having 'hot sweaty sex' as he called it - with Dean Thomas who had also been 'missing' that week . Angelina had gotten herself and Harry into a fight with Montague and Marcus flint and had to be taken to the hospital wing , where she demanded to be tested for Rabbies . Harry didn't blame her. If he had gotten bit by Flint he'd want a Rabbies test too. Earlier that day she had told Harry to stay out trouble , the nerve! He wouldn't have been in trouble if it weren't for her. To top off all the insanity , Draco had been walking with a severe limp and refused to go to Madam Pomfrey.

_"I just fell out of a tree . "_ Draco explained . _"No big deal ." _

This coming from someone who once scratched himself too hard and insisted that it was a life threatening injury . What the hell was going on with everyone ! Had they completely lost their minds ?!

Harry tossed and turned trying to find sleep but to no avail . After a few moments he decided to take a walk . He slipped out of bed and tipped into the abandoned common room and out of the portrait hole. The corridors were empty , as they usually were at that time of night. Harry wondered around aimlessly for awhile.

"Hey, Potter ! " He heard someone call . No one was supposed to be out of there dorm at that time of night , but than again , he was. He turned around coming face to shoulder with no one other than Adrian Pucey. Pucey had failed again the year before and was given another chance to improve his _grades_. If one could call them that . Poor lad had the brain power of a sewer rat .

" What do you want , _Pukey_ ? " Harry said tiredly. Sleep had finally crept in on him .

" What is wrong , Potter ? " Adrian sneered " Do you have a stick up your arse?"

"Fuck off , Pucey! " Harry said and turned to walk back to the common room .

" I heard you and Draco haven't been doing much of that lately." Adrian smirked .

"Since when is my sex life any of your business?" Harry said turning around once again.

"Since he's been coming to me every night to do your job ." Adrian crossed his arms .

"Whatever ." Harry said . Draco would never cheat on him . Especially not with Pucey . " Draco isn't interested. He's mine ." Harry was caught off gaurd by Pucey's laugh . Before he knew what was going on he was liplocked with Adrian Pucey . It ended as quickly as it had began .

"Well he seemed VERY interested last night." Adrian whispered in his ear and in one swift move put something in Harry's pocket . He pulled away from Harry quickly and with cloaks billowing he was gone . It wasn't until the next morning that Harry found the picture in his pocket . He couldn't believe the image that he saw. It was a picture of Draco . There he was , slate gray eyes clouded over with lust , bent over a desk being fucked from behind by a very sweaty . . . Adrian Pucey ! Harry felt anger building inside him . How could he ? Why would he ? With _pukey _none the less . It wasn't any secret that Pukey wasn't very handsome or even smart . What did he see in him? Adrian had a dirty blonde hair , a long nose , a square face and beady brown eyes. He was in no way or sence of the word - handsome . _Look on the bright side , you can break up with him now . _That was true . He could break up with Draco now. Did he want to? No,Draco would pay first. Yes , he would pay dearly.

xxxxxxendflashbackxxxxxx

Draco stared at the picture in his hands in shock . His world was crumbling at his feet . The teenager in the picture stared back at him mockingly.

"H-How did you get this? " Draco asked nervously , never taking his eyes off the picture .

"It doesn't matter." Harry said . "I just have one question." Harry paused " How many times did you do it ?" Hurt was evident in Harry's voice .

"Harry . . ." Draco said in a whisper. His eyes shut tightly. " I'm so sorry."

"Don't be ." Harry grinned . Suddenly, he grabbed Draco by the robes and pulled him to himself . Draco had been caught off gaurd , with wide eyes he looked down into emerald green with shock and curiosity. Harry grinned up at him and without warning wrenched Draco even closer to him by the back of his neck , uniting their lips in a furoius kiss. Draco's body was instantly ignited in heat , as hot as hell fire and a wanting that he had never experienced. Harry licked his top lip begging for entrance into his all too eager mouth . He thirstily gave it . Tongues darting into mouths wantingly, caressing with unseen passion and force that left Draco breathless but he did'nt pull away. He wanted it desperately. He wanted to feel Harry inside him , He wanted to taste him , him wanted to be hot and naked , panting , in a sweat , being feverishly pumped into by Harry. He wanted it , needed it desperately. His cock twitched in agreement. Draco tightened his grip around Harry's waist , trying too deepen the kiss. Harry quickly pulled. They both were breathing heavily. Draco was in a transe of pure bliss . Harry had never kissed him like that before . It left him feeling dazed and excited.It took Draco a few seconds to come back to reality . He looked at Harry with real confustion on his face. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and in a slow but seductive voice he whispered.

" I'm the best you've ever had and ever will." He stepped away and with one last look at Draco , left the room . Draco stood there too confused by what had just happened to move . There was a feeling of loss in his heart and lust in his pants. What had he done ? He had lost Harry because of his stupidity . He had given it all up , and for what a few flings with men he barely knew ? Why did he do it ? He didn't know but one thing he did know . Harry **was** the best he had every had and probably ever would . _What have you done? _the voiced in his head scowled . He had lost the one thing that was still good in his life. Draco fell to his knees and began to sob into his hands . Harry would never forgive him . He had lost him and would never get him back. Harry would never come back to him willingly . _Willingly? _the word seemed to echo in his head . Willingly ? Draco stopped sobbing and thought for a minute . _Since when does he have to be willingly ?_ Draco sneered getting back to his feet and wiping his tears away . Harry would come back to him . Willing or not .


	9. Discovered!

A/n: Well , thank u mimi for that wonderful idea. I decided to take u up on your offer . SO, with out frther ado here is the 9th chapter. It contains fem slash. You've been warned.

* * *

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower at a slow speed . He smiled to himself . It was over. He had finally ended his relationship with Draco. He was filled with an odd contemptment . Even though his relationship was over he didn't feel sad or even angry anymore. He had left it all behind in that kiss. He could move on now , preferably with Ron. The boy who had inhabited his most pleasant dreams. To think , if he had never found that letter he would still be pining after Ron .

"What the bloody hell are you talking about !?"Harry heard someone yell. He turned the corner and came face to head with a young man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson but that is not the password." The fat lady said.

" It was the password yesterday !" Mr. Johnson exclaimed.

" Well , it is not the password today ! I'm sorry , Alexander but I suggest you come back when you can tell me what the password is !"

The fat lady replied turning up her nose to give him an _and -thats- final -_ look.

"Now you listen here !" Alexander began then sighed calmed himself. "I just have to get my bag from out of the common room. Will you please let me in ? " The boy pleaded through gritted teeth. Like his sister , he also had the Johnson trademark temper.

"Alexander Johnson , you know I can't do that. You could be one of those sneaky slytherin's in diguise for all I know . " She explained . At this point Alexander looked like he was about to blow .

"Hey , A.J."Harry smiled . Alexander turned around to face Harry.

"Hey , 'arry . How ya been ?" A.J. said smiling slightly. Harry always thought he looked alot like his sister when he smiled. Actually , he looked alot like Angelina no matter what his facial expression was. They had the same hazel eyes , chocolate skin and button nose. The only difference between them was that she was taller them him . He wasn't very tall for his age . He was about 5'4" and scrawny looking. Also, there facial features were a little different , while her's were very feminine and his were slightly masculine . His hair was black and in short length wavy curls unlike his sister's who's hair was long and straight. They also had the same attidude.

"I've been fine. Need the password?" Harry said smiling back at him. The boy nodded . Harry gave the password.

"Thanks." The boy sang .

" Your welcome." Harry laughed walking through the portrait hole .

"Mr. Johnson , please try and remember the password." The fat lady sighed.

" I will." Alexander reassured her as he followed Harry into the common room. Harry stopped dead in his tracks , shocked by the scene in front of him. Alexander bumped into his back.

"what?" A.j. asked moving to Harry side. He realized what Harry was staring at and gaped at what he saw. "What the hell?!"

In the common room Ron and Hermione were looking over their homework. Well , it was more like Hermione doing homework and Ron eating.

"Ron." Hermione said looking up from her rather large stock of homework.

"Yes , 'mione." Ron said through a mouthful of ice cream sundae. Earlier in the year he had found the perfect use for house elves , to get him food. It was quickly becoming a hobby of his. Hermione hated it of course but said nothing.

"Er . . . " Hermione sighed. She had to tell him now or never. She just hoped he didn't get mad. " I'm going out tonight with some friends." Hermione said quietly.

"Ok." Ron said shoving another spoon full of icecream into his mouth.

"Who you going with?"

"Ginny and Luna." Hermione said simply. This time Ron almost choked on his spoon. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back a bark of laughter. That's what happens when you eat to quickly.

"I thought you didn't like Luna. " Ron glared at his spoon before dipping it back into his icecream.

" I never said that ! Luna is just a little strange to me." Hermione said truthfully. She did think Luna was a little strange , Strange and not lunny.

"Whatever you say." Ron shrugged trying to lick all the chocolate of the spoon. "What do you think is taking Harry so long? " Harry had been gone for about four hours , but for some reason he was worried.

He could tell that Harry had been angry about the whole Malfoy cheating on him thing. Ron couldn't wait for the ferret bastard to get what he deserved. He was in a mind to go give it to Malfoy himself but He had told Harry he wouldn't interfere so . . . he couldn't.

" I -I don't know. Ron , did something happen between you and Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron flushed. _Yes, something did happen. _Ron thought.

"N-n-no. Why?" Ron studdered. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so obvious.

"I can tell when your lying, Ron. You and Harry have been acting kind of . . . weird towards eachother." Hermione insisted.

"Please don't ask me 'mione. Harry should tell you himself." _Saved again by my amazing wit ! _Ron sighed. He was in the clear now.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked. Ron's mind went blank. _Think Ron think ! _He screamed at himself mentally. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I can't say, sorry 'mione." Ron said. Hermione huffed. She wasn't going to get it out of him. She would have to leave soon if she was going to meet up with Ginny.

"Alright , fine. I have to go." Hermione said standing up and giving Ron a quick peck on the lips. Making sure that she was gone , Ron sat back down and sighed. Lying was harder than he thought. He went back to quietly eating his sundae. There was a loud thump , Ron jump out of his seat when he heard the noise. He listened, trying to here were the noise was coming from. Someone moaned or at least that's what it sounded like. Then he heard a whimper. Was someone wounded? There was another moan , it was long and throaty. Who ever was making that noise was NOT wounded. There was another moan , it was much louder than the last. It sounded like . . . someone was having sex! It was coming from the bookcase. Ron turned green.

"Oh god! " Someone groaned. The voice was familiar. Ron wondered if he should leave or invade their privacy and tell them to shut the hell up. His curiousity got the best of him. The moaning was getting louder still. If they kept it up he was sure to lose his apetite. He couldn't pretend like he didn't hear it now. He quietly made his way over to the bookcase and was careful to pick the right book. The bookcase slid open. Ron was shocked by what he saw. Two naked bodies , moaning in pleasure , arching and pumping into eachother with red hot lust. Their breasts bouncing against erect nipples. Their black and blonde hair askew in sweaty faces. Ron stood there watching it all. If he didn't know that he was bisexual he would be very confused right now. He was so preoccupied with what was happening that he didn't even notice his own nose bleeding. Their bodies arched again , quicker. They were gasping and moaning in ectasy , with one last thrust their bodies slackened. The blonde who was previously on the bottom- flipped her hair back , revealing her face. Ron froze. Now he knew why the voice sounded so familiar.

" Lavendar?" He said , stunned. The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. The girl with the ebony hair sat up straight and moved the hair from her face. Ron didn't quite know he she was. She was pretty though. She had a small frame , voluptuous curves , Large firm breasts , Long silky black hair and the face of an angel with glossy violet eyes. Those eyes , they looked so familiar. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

" Weasley?" The girls violet eyes widened in shock. Ron's head began to spin , that girl . . . could she be? Oh god she was !

"Parkinson?" Ron asked. Pansy Parkinson was the only person Ron knew to have violet eyes. Ron passed out across the floor.

"What the hell!" That was the last thing Ron heard before darkness engulfed him.


	10. the secret is out !

Ron woke up with a headache the size of the Hogwarts Express. He had just got the shock of his life. Pansy Parkinson - the ugly but now very sexy slytherin - had been shagging Lavendar Brown. Behind an old bookcase for Merlin sake! Parkinson was a big fat hypocrite! In third year when Harry came out of the closet she had made it her business to tease him , calling it wrong and disgusting. It was neither of those though , It was quite natural in the wizarding world , most wizards and witches were either gay or bisexual. Harry had cried himself to sleep that night. Parkinson couldn't judge anyone now.Pansy was supposed to be straight as a pole, yeah right! She was about as straight as a circle. Just because she had become beautiful didn't mean that he disliked her any less , she was still that vile , slutty bitch that he loathed with a passion. She couldn't have changed that much over a few months. He wouldn't have been surprised if _that_ had been another one of her plans.

"He's awake." A.J. yelled in Ron's ear. Ron jumped of the couch with a start. Merlin , his right ear drum was ringing. A.J. had to be the loudest person in gryffindor tower other than Angelina.

"Nice to see that your finally awake. " A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around and smirked at Harry.Ron looked around the common room. It was empty except for him , Harry and A.J.

"Are they gone ?" Ron asked with uncertainty. They could be hiding somewhere waiting to jump out at him just like A.J. did.

"Their gone now ." Alexander yawned. "Since your ok I'm gonna go. See you two later." He waved as he grabbed his bag and left the common room.

" So, where is Hermione?" Harry asked once they were alone.

" She went out with Ginny and Luna." Ron said simply. There was a long silence between them. Harry broke it.

" Ok. Goodnight." Harry said but Ron grabbed him around the waist before he could get very far. Harry turn in Ron's arms and gazed up at the red head with questioning eyes.

" Don't leave yet." Ron said pulling Harry back down on to the couch with him. Ron didn't feel like being by himself at that moment. " How was your night?"

"It was . . . " Harry hesitated. He didn't know what word would best describe how bad his night had been. Draco had pissed him of beyond belief. It had been tiring , aggravating and he was getting angry thinking about it. "It was upsetting." Ron raised an eyebrow and signalled for Harry to explain. Harry sighed. "I broke up with Draco."

Ron's eyes grew wide.

"H-How did he take it?" Ron said trying not to sound to happy. Harry had finally dumped the blonde git. It was about time.

"I don't know. He wasn't happy but I don't care." Harry said angrily. His anger passed quickly when he saw Ron smiling. Harry sighed and snuggled into Ron's arm.

"You deserve better anyway." Ron said stroking Harry's hair attentively. Ron gazed at the boy beside him. Draco really didn't deserve him. Harry was caring , sweet and a bit niave. It was no wonder Draco liked him. Harry caught Ron's gaze and stared back. Ron's lips looked so soft and inviting. It was hard to control himself. Harry cupped Ron's face with his hands and kissed him softly. Ron deepened the kiss , his tongue rolled over Harry's lips as if asking for entrance. Harry allowed entrance to the sensual bit of flesh. Both of their bodies were pressed against each other and their hands were roaming all over. Ron rolled so that he was laying on top of Harry. Harry could feel Ron's arousal through the thin fabric of their jeans. Ron slowly kissed his way down Harry's neck , Harry to moan in pleasure. Harry moved his head to give Ron more access to his neck. Harry's hands were lost in soft red hair. He pulled away and Ron groaned in protested.

"Let's go upstairs." Harry smiled and got up from underneath Ron , grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. When they finally reached the room , they could barely stopped touching each other long enough to get to the bed. Harry putted his hands around Ron's waist , pulling him closer and willed their lips to meet , Ron snaked his arm around Harry's neck and brutally attacked Harry's lips. As there tongues mingled they moved over to Ron's bed. They were completely oblivious to what was going on around them. The back of Harry's knees hit the bed and he lay back. Ron crawled over him and kissed him passionately. Harry moaned into Ron's mouth. Ron pulled away for a second only to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry whimpered. Harry reach up and quickly unbuttoned Ron's shirt. The clothes were getting in his way.

"Whoa!"

"What are you two doing!"

"Hermione isn't gonna like this."

Harry and Ron froze in panic.

Down in the dungeons , Draco had been looking for Pansy for almost twenty minutes. She was usually very easy to find. She was always down in the dungeons at that time doing something mischievous. He heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was. It was Pansy but she was with someone. A gryffindor tart at that. The gryffindor looked familiar but he couldn't remember who she was. They seemed to be arguing about something. Draco walked up to them cautiously the last thing he wanted was to be on the other side of an argument with Pansy. She could be a really foul bitch when she was mad and from the malice in her voice he could tell she was angry.

"You still want her don't you?" The gryffindor said solemnly. "That's why you wanted to have sex into gryffindor tower."

"Why would you care your only using me for sex anyway!" Pansy snapped. Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers . Pansy was gay and having sex with a gryffindor! The hypocrite ! She once swore that she was strictly dickly. That wasn't what made him mad. She was sleeping with a gryffindor! She was the first person who had so to ridcule him when he first started dating Harry. He was definitely going to use that against her later. "It's not like you love me , you don't even like me. I can't keep doing this , Lavender." Pansy sighed.

"It's hard to love you if you love someone else." Lavendar said exclaimed. They were still unaware of Draco's presence. " She's moved on. Leave her be , beside she can never love you as much as I do." That was a bad move. Lavender shouldn't have said that. Pansy's eyes flashed dangerously and Draco backed away from her.

"Love? You don't love me , you love Patil. You scream _her_ name at night when your in my bed. I see the way you look at her. Lavendar , she hates you! Don't you get it? She didn't want you then and she still doesn't want you and neither do I! When I held you in my arms was she the one you were thinking about? " Pansy sneered. This argument was getting really heated and Lavendar looked as if she was about to cry. Pansy was back in bitch mode , Draco cringed at the thought. " And like I said before I'm done with _her_. " Pansy said coldly puttin emphasis on the word: her. the gryffindor looked crestfallen. "I'm also done with you." At this Lavender began to cry , she opened her mouth to say something but Pansy cut her off. "The sex wasn't that good anyway. Poor little Lavendar used by a slytherin. Stop your crying , you brought it on yourself. Thinking that you could use me. Ha!" Pansy cackled as she turned on her high heeled mary jane's leaving Lavendar to cry pitifully on the cold , damp stone ground. Draco felt sorry for her but didn't have time to care. He had to get a hold of Pansy.


	11. interrupted

A/n: Sorry, it took me so long to update but school has been holding me up. I will try to update sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy walked in to the Slytherin common room boiling mad. She wanted to scream in fustration , Lavendar had been a real bitch. Speaking of love as if she knew what love was. She knew nothing of love. Love was when you let someone go hoping and praying everyday that they would come back to you or at least acknowlegde your existence but knowing deep down that day may never come. Feeling as if someone was sticking needles into your heart everytime the person you once considered the love of your life glared at you with a hate that you never knew she could possess, from across the Great Hall. It was when you watched with a heavy heart as she passionately kissed her new boyfriend while staring at you the whole time , when she curses and smacks you for being stupid enough to love her and all you can say is that you still love her. Love is agony and Pansy highly doubted that Lavendar knew how that felt.

Lavendar loved Parvati and Parvati loved Lavendar , Pansy was sure. If Parvati wasn't betrothed to Urquhart perhaps they'd be together and Lavendar would leave Pansy alone. He rarely let Parvati out of his sight. It was sickening the he tried to control her. Pansy was kidding herself , Lavendar and Parvati would never be together. Parvati was totally in denial. She was so deep in the closet she was finding christmas presents from the 1920's and Lavendar was to stupid to see that they belonged together. Pansy was torn out of her thought by a cold , pale, hand squeezing her shoulder. She knew that hand like it was her own. It belonged to Draco. She turned around slowly and embraced him as he rubbed soothing circles in her back. Draco was like the brother she never had. He was always there when she needed him.

"You were right." He suddenly said.

"About what?" Pansy asked wiggling out of his embrace. She stared into his eyes. They looked lifeless and dull.

"Harry found out and he wants nothing to do with me." Draco croaked out his throat was extremely dry. "If I'm going to get him back I'll need your help." It wasn't much of a suprise Potter was smart he would have found out sooner or later. Pansy wanted to help but she had enough stress as it was. She needed to get away from it all and soon.

"Please Sissy." He said his eyes welling up with tears. He was playing dirty , calling her Sissy. He used to call her that when they were younger. Pansy was to tired to argue. She needed some air or something. The confines of the castle were beginning to suffocate her. She looked at the portrait behind Draco. It was of a girl looking at a tall tree with red blooms on the branches and light green leaves. Pansy looked closer and saw a snake hanging off one of the lower branches looking ready to strike. It reminded her of Lavendar. Beautiful and deceptive. She needed sometime alone. She had to sort out her brain.

"Alright, Draco but not tonight. We'll start tommorrow." Pansy said . Draco grinned. Harry would be his again in a matter of time. He sighed and walked up the stairs to his private rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron leap of Harry and onto the floor. They had been caught already and they hadn't even been together for a whole week yet.

Hermione was going to murder Ron and probably hex harry into a pulp. Ron got up and hastily fixed his clothes.

"It's not what it looks like." Ron said before turning to face Harry , the tip of his ears were bright red. Seamus , Neville and Blaise Zabini were nude. Ron was at a loss for words. They had been having a threesome not only that but Seamus and Neville had brought a slytherin into there dorm. Not just any slytherin either. No , Malfoy's best friend. Things were going straight to hell.

"Harry , why the hell are you snogging Weasel?" Blaise said sitting up with a lap full of neville. His hand still had a firm hold on Neville's cock. Ron was about to say something but Harry cut him off.

"We were about to have a good shag before you interrupted." Harry glared at Blaise. "Not that it's any of your business." Ron was stunned by Harry's bluntness.

"What does Draco think of this?" Blaise sneered. He knew that Potter was a slut. Draco deserved better. Draco deserved _him_.

"He doesn't know and your not going to tell him." Harry said simply. Blaise barked with laughter as he got up , nearly throwing Neville to the ground , who in turn glared daggers at him. He walked over the middle of the room were Harry stood and eyed the smaller boy carefully. Blaise was a good two inches taller than Harry. He had curly black hair that he usually wore in cornrows but that day it was a big afro and bushy intimidating eyebrows. His bronzed skin contrasted beautifully with his slanted blue eyes. He had a face that looked as if it was chiseled by gods. He looked godly with his high cheek and full pouted lips. All in all Blaise was very intimidating.

Blaise scoffed as he looked Harry over. Harry was shorter and a lot smaller than him. Harry had a small girlish looking body, he had small feminine hips and long thin legs that looked like they went on for miles. He had very pale skin and was skinner than a boy his age should be. His eyes were big and poison green and glossed over but they looked translucent also ,like the Great Lake when the moon was high in the sky making the water sparkle with mystery. You could get lost in eyes like that if you weren't careful. His hair made him look innocent. The jet black locks had been spelled to stay straight making him look like an innocent school boy. Blaise knew the truth though. There was nothing innocent about Harry Potter.

"What makes you so sure I won't tell?" Blaize asked getting uncomfortably close. Ron growled ,but neither paid him any mind.

"What do you think Tracy would think about this?" He sneered pointing at Neville and Seamus who were kissing on the bed. "I don't think she'd be happy to find out her boyfriend was gay." Blaize's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't gay , yes, he had sex with men but that didn't mean he was gay. Right?

"I'm not a faggot!" Blaize scowled."I have relationships with women!" Neville and Seamus gasped. They had never heard Blaize speak like that. He was always nice and caring ,a little too serious but nice all the same. There was a horrible change in the Blaize they knew and loved.

"Tracy isn't exactly female now is she ?" Harry sneered knowing that Blaize knew what he was talking about. Tracy Davis wasn't a girl at all. Many thought she was but the truth was she was a Hermaphrodite. That had always been a touchy spot for Blaise. Blaize looked murderous. He grabbed Harry's collar and drew back his fist ready to punch him. His hand barely connected with Harry's chin when he was blasted backward into the wall. The room began to crackle with magic. It was overwelming. Blaize coughed as he got up.

"You'll regret that ,Potter." Blaize spat grabbing his wand from the nightstand and threateningly pointed at Harry. The cruciatus curse on his lips. Ron was angry to say the least. How dare Zabini come into there territory and threaten his Harry.

Ron felt weird , his skin was clammy and his blood was boiling. His mind was racing and as he stared at Blaise he had the stronge urge to attack him. Which he faught with all his being. " You filthy half-breed. Cruc-" Ron's self-will broke and like a valiant lion ready to attack his prey he pounced with the intention to pummel Blaise. He punched Blaise square in the jaw , knocking him on his back. The power surging through his vains was amazing until Blaise threw him off and switched roles. Now Blaise was punching Ron. Harry gasped . He had never seen Ron physically fight before and he had to say . . . the redhead was heavy handed. He was sure Blaise's nose was broken.

He watched as Blaise slapped Ron hard across the face causing the taller boy to roll off him and twist in pain. Blaise quickly picked up his wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry was caught off gaurd and before he could even put up a proper shield he was hit full force with a hex. It knocked him through the air into the dresser were he lost consciousness. Ron watched in horror as Harry slid to the floor leaving a thin trail of blood behind him. Then all he saw was red.

"Wha' the FUCK is wrong wit ya Blaise!" Seamus screamed (a/n: I gave Seamus an accent). "Ya killed him!" Neville got out of the bed and tried to get across the room to Harry but jumped out of the way as Ron attacked Blaise and he almost got pulled into the rumble. Neville watched as Ron punched Blaise in the stomache and the fight began again.

Blaise shouted a spell and Ron was knocked onto his back. Ron growled as he fought against the invisible restraints. Seamus got off the bed and got his wand from the nightstand. Blaise was about to cast another spell at Ron but then he gasped. Ron had broken through his restraints and was now on all fours panting.

As Ron broken through the restraints he got an odd feeling. His whole body was throbbing causing him to get an eerie feeling. . .like his skin wasn't his own. Something was happening to him. He was . . .changing? Seamus and Neville backed away from Blaise and Ron though Seamus still had his wand in hand. Then Ron stopped moving all together. Seamus moved to his side to help him but scurried away when Ron's body began to shake violently.

They all gasped as they watched in horror. Ron's skin had taken a blueish color and his eyes had turned black as coal. Ron's large hands had turned into large blue claws with long sharp nails and behind him what looked to be a black tail was rapidly forming. Ron's hair had turned six shades redder now making his hair look a deep blood red.

Ron panted trying to break the haze that was blinding him. He was tired and his body was sore. He got up shaking his head but the haze was still there, he couldn't see a thing . . . but he could feel it and it was agitaing him. He felt threatened and his unseen foe was not backing down. Anger weld up in Ron's belly. He roared and he charged at his unseen foe. Blaise wasn't prepared for that and was knocked on his back. Ron raised his talons and was about to grind them through Blaise's body when Seamus petrified him. Blaise shoved the unmoving redhead off of him and got up. Blaise glared at Neville and Seamus who were still naked.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two. You just stand there like statues and watch me get my arse beat? HUH!" Blaise yelled angrily."Did you want me dead or are you two just retarted?!" Blaise screamed throwing his hands in the air. Neville ran over to Harry who was now laying in a very small pool of blood. He checked Harry's pulse. Still alive but barely. He needed to be taken to the infirmary and quickly. Seamus looked around. He knew what he had been doing was wrong but he never thought it would end like this. He stared at Blaise's angry face. If he wanted the old Blaise back he would have to come clean. He raised his wand and stupified Blaise. They would get everything sorted out in the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione slipped on her red mini skirt decorated with Black lace around the top and bottom. Then she put on her black tube top and put on her fishnet pantyhose. She looked into the mirror. She didn't even look like Hermione anymore. Her hair freshly dyed curly hair lay on her her shoulders like black silk framing her oval shaped face beautifully. Her bangs had been comb to the left side of her face to cover up her left eye. She looked mysterious and sexy. The lacey skirt made her body look more curvious and the tube top made her look slimmer and her bust look even bigger than what it already was. (a/n: she's a 48c). Hermione felt sexier than she every had. Hermione huffed. She couldn't do this. Even if she had dyed her hair pink they would still know who she was. She should have said no. She couldn't get out of it now. Ginny would find out her secret either way. Once Ginny saw her potrait in the Hall of Fame she would be done for. Her only hope was to go and hopefully steer Ginny way from the back of the club the whole night.

"Wow." Hermione turned around to see Ginny in the doorway. Ginny was wearing a skin tight black silk dress that stopped above her knees. Her hair was laying seductively at her shoulders. "You look awesome. Are you ready?" Ginny said looking up and down Hermione's body. Hermione was beautiful to her , always was and always would be. She would never tell her though. After all Hermione was her brother's girlfriend. What kind of sister would she be is she tried to muck it up.

"Yeah."Hermione said hoping and praying to the gods that things went well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: what do you think?


	12. sorry

A/n: I will update as soon as i can. I had a chapter but my sister deleted it by mistake. So, I have to rewrite it. Be patient with me. Also, I'm looking for someone to make a video to this story. I would do it myself but my moviemaker isn't working. Check for a update in a week.

Thank all my viewers.

Milo.


	13. lesbian?

Severus Snape had been searching through Hogwarts all day looking for Remus Lupin. He had decided to exact his revenge on the Werewolf that very night. It wouldn't be very hard, if he could find him. He turned another corner and began to walk through the unfamiliar hall. The walls were covered in portraits he had never seen before. All of them seemed to be deep in sleep. He turned around to walk back only to find a wall there. He pressed his fingers against it. Solid. He thought to himself. He heartbeat began to speed with fear as he drew his wand and aimed at the wall. "Evanesco!" Severus shouted sternly. The spell hit the wall in a blast of blue light vanishing the wall instantly.

"Young man! Can't you see we're trying to get some sleep?" One of the portraits yelled while the rest nodded in agreement.

"My apologies." Severus said feigning sincerity. He turned away from them and began to walk back the way he came.

"If you're looking for Mr. Lupin your going the wrong way." Another portrait said. Severus stopped and turned toward her."I'll tell you were he is if you say please." She said , her blue eyes locking with onyx.

"Please." Severus said quietly while feeling slightly uneasy by her icy stare.

"You go straight down this hall and turn right. You'll see a big dusty black door. That's were he went." Said the aged women.

"Thank you." Severus said as he walked back down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco lay in his four poster bed thinking of Harry. Where had he gone wrong. He loved Harry with all his heart and would do anything for him. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he thought Harry wouldn't find out? All secrets come to light eventually. He had been stupid to think his would stay in the shadows for long. Harry was everything he had ever wanted and he screwed everything up. Draco punched his fist into the pillowcase in frustration. He needed to get Harry back. He needed to make Harry understand how much he loved him. But how?

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxX

Hermione walked down the stairs quickly with Ginny in toe. The dungeons were darker than she remembered. They stopped in front of a very large old portrait. The woman in it smiled them. The wrinkles in her face becoming more pronounced. She cast her light blue eyes on Hermione.

"I didn't think I'd see you here again, Dearest." The old woman smiled. "Do you want to get in?"

"Yes we do, Delfina." Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her closer to her. Ginny blushed bright red and turned away from Hermione.

"Of course. A strong argument for the religion of Christ is this ?" Delfina asked Hermione cryptically.

"That offences against Charity are about the only ones which men on their death-beds can be made - not to understand - but to feel - as crime." Hermione stated clearly. Delfina nodded and her portrait slid to the side revealing a opening. Hermione walked through it quickly and dragged Ginny with her. They walked through the portrait and down the marble circular staircase. Ginny's mouth widened in astonishment as she looked into the club. The music was loud and blaring. The platform lights were neon pink and blue and the stage lights were purple and vibrant. There was a huge crowd. Everyone was dancing and covered in what looked like fairy dust or perhaps glitter. Ginny looked at Hermione - who didn't look very interested at all - in astonishment. This place was beautiful. She thought to herself.

There was a fountain in the middle of the room. It was tall copper and sculpted to look like a women. Ginny didn't get to see much else as Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. They stopped at the bar.

"Have you been here before?"Ginny asked Hermione curiously.

"N-no." Hermione said nervously. "When can we leave?" Hermione sighed as she sat down on a fuzzy pink stool. Ginny sat down beside her and looked around. "We can leave in a minute. Will you dance with me?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked at Ginny for a minute. Would it be ok for them to dance together? Ginny was Ron's sister and someone might get the wrong idea. Last thing she needed was for Ron to think she was being unfaithful with his sister.

"No." Hermione said simply. Ginny huffed and got up from her seat.

"Fine, I'll dance alone." Ginny said and danced her way into the crowd. Hermione shivered involuntarily as she watched Ginny's hips sway. She didn't know if she would be able to make through the night without touching the girl. She had tried hard to stay loyal to Ron but her resolve was wearing thin. She had never been an introvert contrary popular belief. She loved to try new things and do what excited her. Lately, she hadn't been having much fun at all. Her relationship with Ron had become boring. It hadn't always been that way. They used to have lots of fun. They'd sneak around the school grounds at night and do naughty things in Snape's office but now all they ever seemed to do was sit around or talk. They hardly ever had sex now. They used to have sex everyday but now they only did it every other week. She didn't know what could have changed in just six months but it was a change for the worse.

She got up from her seat after deciding she wanted to dance with Ginny after all. She joined the dance floor moving her body to the music. She looked through the crowd trying to find Ginny but didn't see her anywhere. She jumped in surprise as two arms encircled her waist. She tried to turn around to see who was holding her but the arms kept her looking forward.

"Keep dancing." She heard the person behind her say. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. She obeyed. She moved her body faster as the music sped up. Her hips were guided from side to side by the stranger. She relaxed in the person's arms and tensed again as she felt something hard poking against her butt. She gasped as the stranger bucked their hips against her backside. She feel erect nipples against her back and guessed who ever it was had to be female. She wiggled her butt against the object as she danced. One of the arms wrapped around her waist was lowered and began to rub one of her upper thighs under her skirt. She spread her legs a little wanting the hand to farther.

Meanwhile, Ginny had been dancing with Cho for awhile. They rubbed against each other as the music sped up. She moaned against Cho's neck as the other girl rubbed her. She was glad she didn't wear any panties that night. Ginny plunged her fingers back into Cho's heat. Cho moaned and arched as Ginny moved her fingers inside her. With her other hand Ginny moved Cho's hand faster against her aroused clit. She moaned again in pleasure. She never imagined it would that good. All thoughts of Hermione or Dean had evacuated her mind instantly. Cho pulled her by the back of her neck so that there lips were now touching. She rubbed her hand against Cho's well-developed bust as she deepened the kiss. She kissed the other girl deeply. Cho pulled away and whimpered as she came. Ginny arched up into the other girls body as she came.

. . . .To be continued.

a/n: I'll post the rest later on in the week. This was as much as I could do lately. My sister has been fucking up every attempt to update. I'm sorry but please be patient.


	14. In the infirmary

a/n: I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoy it. There may be a few spelling errors but please ignore them. I'll fix them later.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a moment they bathed in the after glow of orgasm. She exhaled soundly. She never knew that it could be that way with another girl. She had heard stories but those stoeires paled in comparison to the actual thing. That was amazing. She thought as she pulled away from Cho and watched the girl adjust her skimpy black dress. She noticed the wetness on her hand and cringed. That was probably the only downside to the event, she wiped her hand on someone's discarded shirt and walked away, only stopping to glance at Cho, She winked at Ginny and walked through the crowd as if nothing ever happened. Ginny smiled. She'd have to that again sometime but for now she'd go and find Hermione.

Hermione tried to break the haze that clouded her mind. Shr ground her hip against the other girl's. This was wrong. She was dating Ron. She wouldn't cheat on him, not again. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She pulled away from the girl. She wanted nothing more than to settle back into her and fuck her senseless. She scrambled away, back to the bar. She couldn't believe she had let it goi that far. She was supposed to be above this. It had been a year since the last incident and still old habits were able to over take her. She rested her head against the cool glass of the table. She was a whore. She admitted. Ron had always been good to her and she just couldn't stay loyal to him. What was wrong with her! She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around, it was Ginny.

"Can we go?" Hermione asked tiredly. She was ready to go. She hated that place. She was glad that nobody notice her.

"Yeah, we can go." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione away from the bar. This wasn't the club she thought it was. She thought there would be more to it than blindly fucking someone but apparently not. Maybe she'd come back once and a while but for now she just wanted to lay down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus walked close to the black door. His heart raced with every step. He had no idea what Remus was planning and it made him anxious. Finally, he stood in front of the door. He didn't know what to do. He raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in, Severus." He heard Remus growl from behind the door. Slowly, he pushed the door open. His eyes widened at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the imfirmary, Blaise Zambini lay restrained in a bed. He pulled at his restraints, trying desperatly to get loose. He'd kill Seamus for stunning him. He kicked his feet and huffed.

"Stop it, Blaise. You'll hurt yourself." He heard Neville whisper from beside him. He urned to face Neville who smiled at him sadly. "We have to wait for Seamus and Madam Pomfrey." Blaise noticed that Neville was also wearing hospital robes. Seamus was such a traitor.

"Will you untie me." Blaise pleaded. Neville bit his lip in thought and for a moment Blaise actually thought that Neville would untie him.

"I can't so you'll just have to wait." Blaise huffed again. "I thought you were different than the other Slytherins. You don't actually like me." Blaise could hear the hint of sadness in his voice and he wanted to hold Neville and tell him different but he pushed those treaturous thoughts from his head. He couldn't be gay. His family would never accept, perhaps his mother would but his grandfather would surely disown him. He wouldn't cause his mother anymore shame. He knew what everyone thought of her. They thought she was whore and a goldigger but only he knew what she was really like. She was bighearted and kind , so she had to do some bad things in her life that didn't mean she was bad exactly. She was a good person and it wasn't her fault that all her husbands disappeared or died on her. His grandfather had been happy when she was married but now that she had stopped sharing the 'benefits' the threat of being disowned loomed over there heads. He wouldn't have minded being disowned but to be disowned meant to lose the Zabini name which was still very influencial in the wizarding world. He would be nobody and most of all he would be poor. Techinically, if his granfather disowned them he could take all the money they had in Gringott's after all, Frankie Zabini was the head of the family and even though that money had come from his mother's husbands, Frankie could still snatch it away.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I like you. I do but I can't do this. Not in public." He tried to explain but Neville just turned away and faced the bed Harry's prone body lay in. Blaise couldn't blame him. He really did like Neville but not as much as he cared for Draco. He knew it wasn't possible to be with Draco but for the love of him he just couldn't let the idea go.

"Just wait for Seamus and Madam Pomfrey." Neville choked out.

Meanwhile, Seamus sits in Madam Pomfrey looking at his feet.

"So let me get this right. You took drugs from a person you didn't know, passed them to some of the older students without knowing the side effects and you pressured Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom into taking those pills as well?" Madam Pomfrey said in disbelieve. Seamus could only nod his head. He felt so ashamed of himself. "I'll have to call the Headmaster when he gets back. For the moment I'll need to know the name of this drug."

"I don't really know. The guy that sold it to me kept calling it . . . Aphrodite's Solace." Seamus frowned. "Madam, will they be ok." Madam Pomfrey scribbled something in her notepad before addressing him.

"Everything will be fine. I'll have to contact your parents and Professor Mcgonagall." She spoke monotonely. Seamus had never seen her act like that with anyone but he guessed he deserved it. Seamus nodded once again in acceptance. "I'll get you set up in the infirmary and firecall Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said as she led Seamus out. "I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Finnegan."

"I know." Seamus said as he lay down beside Ron who had transformed back to his human self and across from Blaise who glared at him.

"You'll all be fine. You've had moderate doses of solidified Aphrodite's Solace. Luckily, it wasn't enough to kill you all. I'll be notifying your parents and guardians and in about 72 hours you'll be released."

"Don't call my gran!" Neville shook his head. "She can't know."

"Well you should have thought about that before you did what you did. Mr. Finegan, please brief mister Weasley on his status when he wakes up." She said before brushing out of the infirmary and back into her office to fire call there gaurdians and Professor Mcgonagall.

Blaise sighed. Things were about to get alot worse.


	15. In the infirmary II : Snape love

A/n:I worked on this day and night. I hope you all like it because it's twenty six pages long in it's entirety. In this chapter Madam Pomfrey explains some stuff about Aphrodite's Solace and you get to see the passionate relationship between Lupin and Snape. I hope you enjoy this and please review soon.

Poppy bit her nails anxiously, she had just lied to her patients. She couldn't really guarantee that they would be ok but she would work her damned hardest to help them. She hoped everything would be fine, especially for the Weasley's . They were such a close knit family.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. How could one fifteen year old boy cause so much trouble. Five students were in the hospital wing and there could be countless more coming. What she couldn't understand was how a secure Ministry controlled substance such as Aphrodite's Solace could be distributed by the general public. It use to be used specifically as a way to control people who had been infected by the Darigan contagion but after the Darigan's had gone extinct all documentation of the potion had been destroyed. It was as if Aphrodite's Solace had never existed and now after three hundred and eighty - seven years had passed, it was back. It was perplexing to say the least.

There was no way that a normal wizard or witch could brew that potion. The Darigan's, hybrid of werewolf species, had been created by Tabitha Black in 1410 and it was she who had created Aphrodite's Solace in 1608 after several Darigan's had escaped from the Ministry camps and turned three thousand muggles.

The incantation was in a language unlike anything spoken in human tongues. It was virtually untranslatable and the ingredients were some of the rarest things in the wizarding world. There was no way someone could duplicate it.

It was said to have hallucinogenic and psychotropic effects on half bloods and muggleborns but for pureblood wizards the effects were more . . . damaging. The chemicals often triggered psychotic hysteria and psychopathic behavior among the pureblood victims but not many people who live now knew about it. Aphrodite's Solace was one hundred and seventy times more poisonous than the glands of a Fugu fish in its natural form. Infected wizards had to be given three precautional potions to prevent the poison from working its way through their veins. It was much to late for those. Madam Pomfrey thought to herself. Luckily, Mr. Finnegan had been given a moderate dosage and had distributed moderate dosages. It would be much easier to work out of their systems with the right counter potion which was almost as complex to brew as Aphrodite's Solace! She had her work cut out for her. She'd need to ask Severus for some help.

She walked over to the burning fireplace and fire called Minerva's office. Upon seeing the aged witch Madam Pomfrey sighed. Minerva's grayish - black hair was in a state of disarray and her big, droopy, blue eye were closed in sleep. Minerva's thin lips pulled into an O as she yawned.

"Yes, Poppy?" Minerva asked groggily as she rubbed the cold from her eyes. She was so tired. She had been in a classroom full of loud and clumsy first years and then she had served fifteen detentions and not two mention the four -hour meeting at the ministry she had went to that morning. Since Albus had gone on a seven - day hiatus she had been left in control. She had to do his job and her own! It was only the third day and she could feel the pressure mounting. All she wanted to do at that moment was have a good night's sleep and even that seemed impossible with certain offending persons fire calling her!

"I know your very tired, Minerva but this is an emergency. I have five students in here who have consumed moderate doses of an illegal, poisonous substance. The poison is slowly making it's way through their systems, I'll need Severus' help to brew the counter potion. I'll explain everything when you arrive and I'll need to contact their guardians as well." Madam Pomfrey rambled quickly. Minerva stared wide eyed at Madam Pomfrey .

"Yes, of course! I'll be there in a few moment and I'll try to contact Professor Snape." Professor Mcgonagall said as her face faded from the fire. Poppy nodded and walked over to the wooden, whitewashed cabinet on the east wall of the room.

"_Aperi Sevil._" Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the cabinet opened itself, revealing rows and rows of thick, old books. One book with a cover as black as ebony detached itself from the rest and levitated its way to Poppy. The title was scribbled in bold golden letter:

_Aphrodite's Legion_

_By: Healer Melvin Dexter_

Poppy flipped through the pages quickly looking for the right potion. She had never thought that the book would be useful. It had been given to her by Melvin Dexter himself, just five days before he died. Upon finding the right page, she scrolled down the list of ingredients. She set the book down on her desk, she'd give the recipe to Severus when he arrived. She walked over to the fireplace again but this time with the intend to call Abigail Longbottom.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Severus held a hand to his mouth to hide his awe. The room was beautiful. On every wall blue streamers were hung with the inscription: I Love You, Severus , written in elegant white letters across them. Against the west wall a fire had stared itself and small yellow embers reflected from the marble fireplace onto the well polished floor. Large Amethyst crystal had been placed around the room encircling the king -sized bed in the center. Snape's eyes widened as he stared at Remus. Upon the satin clad bed, in a bed of periwinkle petals, sat Remus Lupin in black dress robes, his graying brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"What's the meaning of this Lupin?" Severus asked nastily, trying to hide his astonishment. If Lupin thought that a bunch of cheap flower petals and some crystals were gonna get him back into Severus' good graces than he was sorely mistaken. Severus thought with indifference. No matter how much he liked periwinkles or Amethyst stones he would not be swayed by Lupin. Remus looked at him sadly for a moment before speaking.

"I want to apologize for f-"Remus cut himself of and coughed into his fist. "I want to apologize for hurting you the way I did. I know you have trust issues and I should have never overstepped your boundaries." Remus said, looking sincerely apologetic. Severus felt his need for vengeance wain. He was glad that Remus cared enough for him to apologize. It showed how much Remus loved him. It was exciting to know that someone regarded his comfort and emotions so highly but it was slightly frightening too. Remus had been one of the people to make his life a living hell as an adolescent and even though he had forgiven him he couldn't help but feel as if Remus was playing a cruel joke on him again. Waiting for Severus to lower his guard then he'd laugh in his face and Potter and Black would jump out from somewhere and taunt him for his emotions. Severus felt sadness prickle in his heart but he pushed those feelings away. Remus had changed a lot since there childhood and he trust him.

"Continue." Severus said simply. He wanted to hear Remus's entire apology before he chose to speak, Merlin forbid he say something at the wrong time and look like a fool.

"I know I should be more gentle with you but sometimes I just can't help myself, Severus! You so fucking sexy and you know I have trouble controlling myself around the full moon. That is no excuse, I should have considered your feelings. Tonight I'd like to make it up to you. Will you accept my apology?" Remus said hopefully. He really hoped that Severus would accept his apology. His bed felt so empty without Severus in it. He missed that warm, thin body pressed against his marred, toned body in sleep. He missed the way Severus would rack his dull fingernails down his back and mewl like kitten when they shagged. He also missed the way the smaller potions master would leave him little love notes in his bathroom mirror every morning before he went of to the Great Hall to have breakfast and most of all he missed the way Severus would wait for him outside of Grimmauld Place when he went to visit Sirius as not to start a conflict between himself and Sirius. He had only went two days without his pale lover but those two days had been the most agonizing days of his life.

He had become accustomed to being with Severus all the time. Even though they didn't share living quarters he usually stayed in Severus' quarters or on occasions Severus would stay in Remus' rooms but they were almost never apart now that they had been courting. Remus couldn't imagine living without Severus let alone having Severus ignore him for two days straight. Severus was apart of his life now.

He couldn't remember much about that night but he did remember Severus giving him the most earthshattering, toe curling, mind-blowing deep throat that he had ever gotten.

"You're an imbecile, Remus." Severus said as he walked farther into the room, shutting the door behind him. "But you're my imbecile."

Remus grinned in happiness. He got up from the bed and held a large callus hand out to Severus. Severus took his hand thoughtfully and allowed the werewolf to pull him into a hug. He rested his head against Remus' shoulder and inhaled his scent. The spicy scent of cinnamon and the mellow scent of chocolate engulfing his senses. Remus planted soft kisses up and down the side of Severus' neck causing the sensitive skin to tingle. Severus shivered but didn't move away. Remus moved his hand down Severus's back to cup his round bottom. Severus jumped back as pain shot through his backside. He successfully pulled away from Remus and glared heatedly at the werewolf.

"I just wanted to see if your bum still hurt. I bought some ointment for you." Remus said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Severus pulled back his fist and hit Remus in the arm with all the power he had in his body. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Remus said, rubbing his abused arm vigorously.

"Hurts doesn't it? That's how my arse feels right now!" Severus hissed. His backside felt raw and hot now. Remus could be so insensitive sometimes. Severus thought.

"I'm sorry, love. Let me make it better?" Remus apologized, pulling Severus closer and placed a tentative kiss on his jaw.

"Yes, make it better." Severus smiled. He didn't feel like going back to his rooms and rubbing ointment into his own crevices. Severus hated to admit it to himself but he wanted Remus to heal his wounds. Remus had such healing hands, not mention, Severus liked the way Remus lavished him with attention and affection when he was wounded. Like when he had been spying for Voldemort, he'd slink back to the dungeons aching from head to toe, expecting to go to bed alone and in pain but to his surprise Remus was always waiting for him, usually with a warm blanket and healing potions from Severus' storage. He'd then rub Severus' back, ridding Severus of any tension all while whispering loving, ego-heightening things in his ear. Remus would carry him to bed, make sure he took his potions and lay next to him with his arm and leg draped across his body protectively.

"Remus!" Minerva's voice boomed through the fireplace, crushing the romantic mood "Remus?" Remus stroked the branch of his nose in despair. By the look on Severus' face he could tell that the mood was completely destroyed. All his hard work had gone done the drain.

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall?" Remus sighed. He walked over to the fireplace and bent on one knee. Severus just crossed his arms and begin to explore the room. He doubted that Minerva was calling about anything important, Remus probably just forgot about something important he was supposed to do.

"Is Severus with you?"

"Yes. Is this important?" Remus said, clearly annoyed by her intrusion.

"I'm afraid so. Five students are in the hospital wing for taking a poisonous substance and Poppy needs Severus to brew the antidote." Minerva said. Before Remus could even turn and call hid partner over he heard the door shut signaling Severus' departure.

"He is coming now." Remus huffed, Mcgonagall only nodded and her image faded from the red hot cinders. Remus straightened his robes and ran out of the room after his lover.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Pansy lay beside Millicent. Her white button-down shirt was dingy from climbing up the tree she now resided in. She took a puff of the cigar she held between her slim fingers. She smiled as she exhaled. Pure Colombian tobacco.

"I fucking hate gryffindors." Pansy frowned. She didn't know how true that was anymore. The love of her life was a gryffindor and Lavender was a gryffindor as well, along with most of the other females she had dated. It was a patterned she just couldn't break. She had tried, so hard. She had once dated a ravenclaw to eliminate her Gryffindor seeking habit but unfortunately the ravenclaw she had been dating was vapid and was as flat - breast wise - as a popsicle stick and Pansy quickly lost interest. Next there were three hufflepuffs that Pansy had nicknamed : Monday and Tuesday after the days that she usually called on them and Bing after bing cherries. Monday was to prudish but the sex was amazing and Tuesday was pleasing to the eye but when it came to sex she was orally challenged. Bing was the most experience out of the three. She was sweet and delicious like a cherry. She showed Pansy things that she had never experienced before. The time that she had spent with Bing had been the best of her life. She had spent countless carefree nights in Bing's bed, sometimes they were cuddling together in sleep and sometimes they were touching and rubbing against each other in ecstacy. She had been so . . . so . . . addicted to Bing. Their romance had ended all to soon. Two months after they had met, Bing had moved away. She had missed her dearly but she couldn't dwell on a lost lover. So she moved on. Her next seduction was a 7th year slytherin with long tomato red hair, lovely ocean blue eyes, pale skin with breasts the size of ripened cantaloupes and a round, bubble shaped arse. Her name was Joy. She had been very smart but Pansy wasn't interested in her brains. There relationship had been about cold hardcore s&m. At the time, Pansy had been going through a self-hating faze, all she wanted was to be hurt and Joy had fulfilled that need but as always she had gotten bored with the other girl and sought to dispose of her. Joy didn't take the break up very well and tried to poison her once. Of course, Pansy hadn't taken the attempted murder very well and had taken immediate revenge out on the other girl by hexing off all her hair. After that Joy never spoke to her again. No more than two days after she hexed Joy, she had a encounter with a 6th year gryffindor in a storage closet. She didn't know what was so alluring about gryffindors but they attracted her more than any other house.

"Why the sudden change?" Millicent chuckled as she scratched her fat arm through her black cloak. Her mousy brown hair hanging in between the split branch she rested her back against.

"I've never liked gryffindors!" Pansy lied before taking another puff of her cigar. She should have been prejudice against gryffindor but she couldn't. She had been taught that half bloods and muggleborns were the scum of the earth and that gryffindor but after her first year at Hogwarts she had never been able to think bad about them. She had pretended to hate them but deep down, she didn't see how they were so different from purebloods though she still believed that mixing with impure bloodlines was wrong.

"Yeah? Pansy I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you're a mugglelover." Millicent laughed as she sat up from the branch. Pansy looked offended for a minute before resigning herself. She couldn't argue. She didn't much care for muggles or half-breeds but she couldn't say she loved or hated them. She could never say that about a group of people for the simple fact that all humans were different and to judge an entire group of people for the actions of someone else was wrong.

"I'm not a mugglelover per se. I'd call myself more of a neutral person."Pansy said more to herself than to Millicent.

"Don't let anyone else catching you say that. It'll cause more bad then good." The chubby slytherin said to her slim friend. Pansy only nodded as she exhaled. Millicent looked gloomy for a moment.

"What is wrong, Millicent?" Pansy frowned at her best friend of five years. Millicent was quiet for a moment, Pansy waited patiently for her friend to talk. Millicent wasn't good expressing her emotions and sometimes Pansy had to have a lot of patience with her friend.

"There's this boy and I -"

"Oh my god! Millicent I'm so happy for you. What's his name? When is your date?" Pansy rambled excitedly. Millicent had never had a date to Pansy's knowledge. It was hard for Millicent to meet boy, especially because she was borderline 'obese'. Pansy didn't like the term obese, it sounded degrading and besides Millicent didn't look obese to Pansy she just looked chubby. She was cute, above-average at minimum and if she lost a little wait she'd probably have boys throwing themselves at her feet.

"Calm down, Pansy. We haven't even gotten to know each other yet! I can't tell you his name because he thinks that it may destroy his career if people know that he's dating me." Millicent whispered sadly. "After he finishes his quidditch tour he says we'll be able to see more of each other." Pansy stared wide eyed at Millicent.

"Millie, how old is this guy?" Pansy interrogated. He had to be at least seventeen if he was a quidditch player and the age difference worried Pansy a little. Grown men were a lot different then boys, they were more cunning. She didn't want Millie to end up brokenhearted. She watched curiously as Millie turned beet red.

"He's nineteen and he has the lips of a god though I don't have anything to compare it to. He has a nice toned body and this thick heavy Scottish accent that makes me shiver." Millie exclaimed with happiness. Pansy wondered who the guy could be. Perhaps it Oliver Wood but there were many other Scottish quidditch players around that age.

"He sound amazing. Is it Oliver Wood?"

"No." Millie said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Be careful, Millie. Guys are manipulative jerks and I hope he's one of the very few diamonds left in this world." Pansy said with a smile as she finished her cigar. Millicent nodded and got comfortable in the tall tree. They both faded into a comfortable silence.

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. It's a lot longer than most of my chapters. It was originally eleven pages but I cut it down and put it in two chapters. The next chapter to come is : In the infirmary : Like father like son.


End file.
